Mute
by Leaves-in-the-Sand
Summary: Tosen walked into the cow bus and the inside-which was a total party bus-contained Aizen.He was sitting on a large round bed thing,drinking from a huge martini and wearing a pink floral shirt. based on a dream


I'm going to be changing the name and places of this story for my friends and I's protection. Our names will be these: Me: Leafy Sands. My friends: Stormy Lerta (Figure it out) Lin Nickel, and Donner W. Denise. You see, I had this dream a couple nights ago that scared the crap out of me so I thought I would write it into a story.

So here it is. Be warned.

I knew it was a dream as soon as I walked out of the classroom. I had just finished having another dream which also sucked royal hippogriff but this part I remembered. I could feel it better than the last one. It seemed more alive.

Somehow, I was walking out of the school with my friends with my binder tucked in my arms and my bag slung over my shoulder. Lin was on my left and Stormy my right which was odd since Stormy was usually in the middle.

At this point, I just remembered being mad at the math substitute. He picked and jeered at me all class and I hated it. There was one problem though. In my mind I could see him clear as day. Kaname Tosen. Why the hell would he be subbing in math? I nearly laughed at myself. Gosh, I was so stupid sometimes... Tosen? Really?

My eyes then landed on Tosen, whom was standing beside my principle. Holy crap. it was Tosen! I nearly smacked myself. Instead, I ran up to him, kicked him in the nuts and then ran like hell.

I ended up running down the hill on the side of my school. Realizing my stuff was slowing me down, I dropped my binder and bag and made it to the bottom realizing that my friends weren't with me. Panic bubbled into my throat an I quickly turned back to the hill. Stormy and Lin were walking casually towards me, like a crazy ass Tosen wasn't gonna kill us. Or me... Or us... Most likely me.

Then, Tosen appeared over the side of the hill and I screamed at my friends something I couldn't hear. Oh. it was gonna be that way, huh? A silent dream? Okay. I could do this. Bring it.

Stormy and Lin saw me point and heard me scream at them. In unison, they looked over their shoulder and there faces contorted in horror. Tosen was that scary. Dropping their bags and binders, they went running down towards me and we were all running away from him. We ended up swerving up the hill to where buses were lining up to pick up kids.

Our friend, Donner W Denise pulled up in a large red double-decker bus that resembled some sort of monster. We shouted at her and waved but she didn't hear us. Hell, I couldn't hear us! I felt my heart drop when she kept driving. Tosen came up behind us and took off running down the bus line once more. We ended up hopping into a city bus and it took us to my house.

My house sat on the corner of Dawn's Sun Blvd so we went down my crescent down to my across the street neighbor's neighbor (?) and ran into her backyard. Behind her yard was this back alley that was surrounded by forest on the far side.

In the back of my mind though I could see Tosen. At the bus line a colossal bus with a cow spot pattern rolled up. The doors swung open revealing a grinning Gin driving. He said something to Tosen, in which he said something back to him but alas, I couldn't hear a single thing. Tosen walked in ("He is so not blind!") and the inside -which was a total party bus- contained Aizen. He was sitting on a large round bed thing, drinking from a huge martini with a bimbo on either side of him. He was also wearing a pink floral shirt and white shorts.

I had always thought Aizen was hot (Is that odd?) but he looked plain weird in this getup.

Aizen said something to Tosen who then sat on the edge of bed awkwardly, ignoring the girl closest to him giggling. Gin then yanked the lever and the doors slammed shut. The bus then jerked to a start before shooting down the road, reminding me of the driving of the Knight Bus from Harry Potter. It was rather funny looking since there was a cow tail attached to the back of the bus and it was flapping around haphazardly. I tried to contain my laughter.

So anyways, my friends and I ended up running through the Labyrinth that was the alleys. Like any good horror movie/book fans, we knew better than to split up so we made sure to stick together, our shoulders bumping as we jogged. I found this funny because I hated running. No wonder this was a nightmare... School, math, running and Tosen all in one nightmare. Gosh, was I screwed up or what?

Getting a break from running we stopped and slid in behind some tin garbage cans and recycle bags and rested on our knees, our breath coming out harshly.

In the back of my mind again I could see Tosen getting off at my bus stop ("Haha!") and start towards the alley.

Stormy gave me a look and suddenly my ears popped and I was attacked with sounds. Stormy's voice rang out clearly to me, "He is _so_ not blind!"

I didn't wake up sweating and screaming. It was rather uneventful. I just opened my eyes and came face to face with my dark purple wall. I blinked a couple of times, focusing myself. My computer was gently humming my music still and I finished listening to the song before I stood up and clambered off my bed.

I wobbled, tripping over some sketchpads and books before falling into my rolly chair and shaking my mouse so I could stop the music.

The computer then flashed on and this time I did scream, "TOSEN!"

**Yeah! My first actual Bleach fanfic. Oh, and if you didn't get the reference to my friend, it's Storm Alert. You may have read her stories already and if you have, you rock! But, if you haven't, go check them out! She's the best and if you disagree, stop reading! Anyways, you can find her in my favorite authors, now go and find her! Now!**

**Thanks for reading! I love reviews!**


End file.
